


【多CP/全員向】一覺起來發現弟弟變小怎麼辦

by Miishiuntzyy



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 安價, 變小paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miishiuntzyy/pseuds/Miishiuntzyy
Summary: 變小paro系列延續，歡樂向，有CP擦邊球內容注意。內容簡介：距離上次哥哥line遭受惡趣味魔法變成小孩子的奇妙插曲已經過了兩個月，但這次居然輪到弟弟們變小了！？他們該如何度過這一天呢？內含CP：祥西、岩房、Sky獎、愛知line、純豆腐蓮(三人友誼向)
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Ohira Shosei, Kimata Syoya/Sato Keigo, Kinjo Sukai/Yonashiro Sho, Mamehara Issei&Kawashiri Ren&Kono Junki, Shiroiwa Ruki/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 3





	【多CP/全員向】一覺起來發現弟弟變小怎麼辦

**Author's Note:**

> 此為安價噗集體創作內容之整理，感謝一同創作的旅人！
> 
> 原噗連結：  
> https://www.plurk.com/p/nwzghq
> 
> 前篇在此：https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212365

大平祥生今早是在戀人懷裡醒來的。

如果是平常，那麼這時他應該會好好享受這片刻的溫馨，畢竟今天可是難得的休息日，但是好像哪裡不對勁……？

他居然……整個人被川西給圈起來了，被死死框在對方懷裡，無法動彈。

到底是為什麼呢……感覺拓實今天好像抱得格外緊……？以往習慣的擁抱變了樣，還來不及感到甜蜜，此刻大平感覺自己就像房間裏的布丁狗玩偶，或者對方床頭，正凝視著他的星之卡比一樣，被主人給抱得太緊，讓他有些難以呼吸，布丁都快凹下一個角了。

「拓實……能不能放開我……」大平有些無奈的掙扎，但又不想弄出太大的動靜吵醒對方，只能小小提出抗議。然而當他伸手，試圖將對方的手挪開時，他這時才發現了異樣。

「不會吧……變小了！！！」大平看著自己的手不禁驚恐地喊出聲，沒想到繼上次哥哥們變小後，這次居然輪到他了！這真的不是誰的惡趣味嗎！？大平心中有無盡的吶喊，但想到自己這樣不行，連忙又用小手摀住了嘴。

然而川西已經被他一連串的動靜給吵醒了，爬起身來睡眼惺忪地揉揉臉。他想：是不是自己太累出現了幻覺，否則怎麼會看到有小孩躺在自己房間呢？

—

發現戀人被自己給吵醒了，大平反射性繃緊了神經。一早起來就發現枕邊人變成了小孩，就算是拓實肯定也會嚇一跳吧？這下要怎麼辦呢……他想。

但是川西盯著眼前的人看了許久，最後卻吐出了句：

「你長得好像祥生喔，你是？」

啊，看來還沒醒……！發現對方似乎沒有察覺，大平莫名地鬆了口氣。

「我是你們的孩子喔，媽咪不記得我了嗎？」然而剛起床還迷迷糊糊的戀人實在太可愛，大平惡作劇心態突然作祟，不但故意用軟軟的語調說著話，還趁勢抱住了對方。

「我、我可以生孩子嗎？祥生都喜歡不帶所以我才會有嗎？你是坐時光機來的嗎？」突然接受到了超衝擊情報，川西陷入了混亂，臉瞬間紅了片，說出來的話更是讓人忍俊不禁。

天然屬性太過份了……！大平把臉埋進對方懷裡。本來是想捉弄一下對方的，但被川西的天然反應給擊中，反倒是他自己也感到不好意思，這下他快演不下去了。

然而川西還在追問來由，大平只能繼續胡謅亂說。就當川西幾欲要相信，對方真是自己來自未來的孩子，並且還有一票同他一樣可愛的兄弟姐妹時，他們卻聽到了一陣敲門聲……？

—

聽到了敲門聲，川西連忙去應門，然而打開房門一看，發現是隊長與那城，懷裡還抱著……一個小孩？

「獎君也生了小Sky嗎？」川西盯著對方懷裡的孩子忍不住脫口而出。

不管怎麼看，這個嚴肅的包子臉，都長得和Sky好像！

「蛤？生什麼？」與那城疑惑，顯然沒有接收到川西的跳tone發言。

事情是這樣的：按照慣例，今天與那城依然起得很早，但他沒想到……會在被窩裏發現了一隻睡得正香的狐狸幼崽。

碧海那麼大個活人，當然不可能憑空消失，那麼只有可能是……看著對方的睡顏，與那城不禁想起了前幾個月的變小插曲，該不會又發生了吧？

面對弟弟突然的變化，雖然身為隊長的他很快就讓自己恢復了鎮定，但是不知其他人那裡情況如何，他只好連忙抱著還昏睡中的戀人來敲門，一一確認成員們的狀況。

聽到兩人的對話，一旁的大平努力憋住笑，但感受到金城投射過來，彷彿看透一切的目光時，他頓時有些心虛。(但其實金城只是還沒睡飽)

於是四人坐下來，把來龍去脈給說了遍，雖然依舊不知為何會突然變小，但判定大概又是和上次一樣的狀況，或許，只要等到晚上就能變回來了吧？

「原來不是啊……」聽完了與那城的解釋，川西這才恍然大悟剛剛全是大平在胡說，他居然還相信了！雖然當下他的確有點高興啦……？但越想越不對……川西把戀人抱在懷裡，報復性的揉著對方軟軟的臉頰，誰讓他騙人。

「雖然不知道其他人那邊怎樣，但我想大概也是同樣的狀況吧……」與那城苦惱，好在今天是休息日沒有工作，否則若是像上次那樣，肯定會引起大風波的。

—

正當四人還在思考下一步時，忽然聽到走廊外傳來一陣跑步及大叫聲。

「走開！走開！」

「不要跑啦！我不會對你怎麼樣的，又不是沒看過，昨天晚上明明一起泡澡了。」

「這聲音……好像是……」大平皺起眉頭。

幾個人對視了一眼，決定打開房門看看。

然而迎面而來的，是在走廊上高速移動的一團棉被團。

還有後頭試圖逮捕棉被團的白岩。

「你們在幹嘛啊？」與那城問。

有了上次的經驗，一覺起來發現自己變小了好像不是什麼大問題，但是……衣服不會跟著變小啊！因為某種眾所皆知的緣故，當鶴房起床發現自己變小時，面對的就是沒有合適衣服穿的窘境。

而當他趴在床上撅著屁股，努力要伸手去勾地上昨晚穿的衣服時，卻因為變成小孩手太短，不小心重心不穩直接滾下了床，摔了個屁股朝天。

更糟的是，這一切的糗態都被白岩給看到了，雖然對方憋著笑說沒看到啊，但鶴房確信白岩肯定將一切都看光光了，並且這還很有可能成為以後戀人拿來取笑自己的把柄，實在太丟臉了！

因為這件事，兩個人又是吵吵鬧鬧，最後便一路追到了走廊。

趁著四人出現的間隙，不顧後頭連連呼喊，鶴房決定高速往自己的房間衝去，但卻在路上撞到了一個人……？

—

聽到走廊傳來一聲巨響，幾個人匆匆忙忙的奔向聲音源。可待到他們來到現場，卻只見地上散滿了一堆一番賞週邊，以及跌坐在地的棉被團鶴房，沒想到與他相撞的，竟是大名鼎鼎的崔社長！

「社長好！」不管社長為什麼會出現在這裡，總之先鞠躬就對了！

「社長好！」幾個小孩原本打算躲起來的，不料會見到社長本人，通通愣在了原地，只知道跟著打招呼。

沒辦法，社長的到來實在太過突然，他們一時之間竟不知是要先解釋為何幾個成員會變成小孩樣，還是要先招呼崔社長一番。幾個人又是蹲在地上幫忙撿東西，又是和社長賠不是，亂成了一團。

好在社長似乎對於自家成員突然變小這件事適應良好，只叮囑了幾句就抱著一番賞回去了。

「沒事沒事，看到JO1的大家都很有活力這就好了。」臨走前，崔社長一臉和藹如是說。

「你們說，這會不會是崔社長的陰謀啊？」望著社長離去的背影，有人忍不住開口問。

「不會吧……？」

—

「啊，社長好像掉了個東西在那裡。」在社長走後，金城眼尖發現了，角落裏好像有個小東西沒被帶走。

「是一番賞！這應該是立牌吧？」一旁的川西順手將它給撿起，捏了捏確認內容物。

「我自己都沒抽到呢，附近店裏的都被抽光了……要打開看看抽到誰的嗎？」

「我來開！」不知何時已經穿好衣服的鶴房高舉起袖子，雖然身上衣服尺寸還是太大，但現在只能先將就了。

「我也想開！」大平也跟著舉手。

「猜拳吧！贏的人打開！」白岩提議，論猜拳他還是有點自信的。

於是為了爭奪立牌的開箱權，幾個人自動圍成一圈猜起了拳。但沒想到，在他們猜拳的時候，已經有人搶先一步拆封了。

「哇！是我耶。」

隨著包裝被撕開，從角落傳來了一聲高興的稚嫩童音。

聽到說話聲，他們才齊齊轉頭一看，蹲在那邊的，居然是變小的木全！

「翔也！」

「翔也！你也變小了！」

「翔也作弊！明明是我猜贏了！」

看到木全出現，S4的其他人紛紛一擁而上，你一言我一語說起了話。

「那麼其他人呢？」與那城問，看著變成小孩依然吵吵鬧鬧的S4，他有種自己是幼兒園老師的錯覺。

「豆也變小了，蓮君和純喜在客廳照顧他喔。」佐藤從轉角晃了出來，一把將木全給抱起，而木全還在盯著手中自己的立牌看。

「剛才社長來了，嚇得我們都不敢出來呢。」

「豆也變小了！變成小寶寶了嗎！」聽到這個消息眾人大驚，他們的末子如果變成小孩了，會不會也變得更小！？

「我們快去看！」

—

「豆豆加油啊！」

「豆豆！再堅持一下！」

未見其人，先聞其聲，純喜的大嗓門自樓下陣陣傳來。而當他們奔向客廳時，便看到河野和蓮蹲趴在地上，正朝著另一頭賣力大喊。

而另一頭向他們爬來的，正是變成了小嬰兒的豆原。此時的他正努力擺動四肢前行，抬頭見到來人，便發出了「呀呀」的聲音，像是想說些什麼似的。

見到末子這副模樣，哥哥們立刻一擁而上，圍在豆原身邊，開始七嘴八舌討論。本來以為弟弟們變成小孩已經夠荒謬了，沒想到他們的末子居然跳過了兒童階段，直接變成了小寶寶了。

「好可愛！眼睛圓滾滾的！」川西說，跟之前他們放的童年照幾乎一模一樣呢。

「現在變成小寶寶了，豆聽的懂我們在說什麼嗎？」白岩也湊過來看。

「豆豆！是的話拍一次手，不是的話拍兩次手，那麼，喜歡純喜哥哥嗎！」純喜興奮的說。

然而對方爽快的拍了兩下小手，讓他瞬間倍感失落。

「我呢？我呢？」蓮不甘示弱的跟著詢問，於是他也得到了一個笑容和兩次拍手。

基於某種奇妙的好勝心，幾個人又是不甘心的接連發問，但卻還是都得到了同樣的答覆，以及可愛的笑顏。

「他聽得懂！絕對聽得懂！」最後景瑚指著豆原喊，而對方只是將頭別到了一旁不理會他。

面對這些吵吵鬧鬧的哥哥們，雖然現在的豆原的確沒辦法正常說話，但他的心智其實並沒有隨著年齡變小，看著其他人努力在他面前扮鬼臉說嬰兒語這件事，其實對他來說也蠻有趣的。

不過此起彼落的疊字呼喊，和幾隻到處捏來捏去的手還是有點煩啊……原來小寶寶的世界是這樣嗎？他想。

—

在這種情況下，哥哥們的注意力全被變成小寶寶的豆給吸引走了。又是輪流抱抱，又是舉高高，個個玩得不亦樂乎，其他小孩們反倒被晾在了一旁。

這樣下去不行！S4互相交換了個眼神，便決定朝著各自的戀人進攻，勢要奪回抱抱權。

「拓實……」於是大平選擇第一個上前使用狗狗眼攻勢，扯了扯對方的衣擺。

顯然變小之後的委屈臉殺傷力愈增，川西見了連忙問他有什麼事，兩個人順利說起悄悄話，他也討到了一個擁抱。

眼看布丁主動出擊成功，其他人內心也蠢蠢欲動起來。

「碧海也要嗎？」原本正抱著小寶寶哄著，但在發現好像自己走到哪，自家弟弟就跟到哪後，與那城開了口。

而在他開口後，雖然對方臉上依舊沒什麼波瀾，但點頭的瞬間，他似乎看到有狐狸耳朵冒了出來，興奮的擺動。

於是他把金城也高舉起來，像是獅子王電影一樣，並且還原地繞了三圈，落地時金城的腦袋還是懵的。

獎似乎已經進入育兒狂熱模式了……金城想。

面對高興地問他說：「飛高高好玩嗎？Sky會飛了呢！」的年上戀人，他只能說這跟他想的不太一樣……

「豆一點都不可愛……還是翔也好。」另一邊，佐藤也退出戰局。

他剛剛原本只想摸摸小寶寶的，卻慘遭豆豆用小拳頭拍開，心靈受到了一點打擊。現下又不死心地跑過來，把木全抱到了腿上，讓對方用立牌在自己手臂上玩爬山。

好在木全似乎挺樂意的，於是兩個人和樂地(？)研究起了「如何用肱二頭肌讓立牌立起來」之類的奇妙玩法。

眼看競爭者都紛紛退出，白岩終於獲得了抱小寶寶的權利。然而他的眼角餘光卻發現了，角落裏有個孩子，一見他目光投來，就立刻別過頭，像是在生悶氣似的。

於是他把豆原還給蓮和純喜兩人，自己往角落走去。

「在吃醋嗎？」白岩笑了笑，臉都鼓成包子了，他伸手要捏，小孩就作勢要咬。

「不過現在你是小孩嘛，所以沒關係。」

鶴房沒想到，他一句「才不是！」還沒說出口，就被對方給抱住了。那些沒來由的醋意，全都消了下去。

當小孩真好啊……！他想。

—

原本成員們玩得正興奮，但這時，他們卻聽到了有開門聲傳來，原來是經紀人Naoto來了。

「社長說你們變小了，所以我幫你們買了幼稚園服和嬰兒服，其他人我也有準備圍裙，這樣你們帶孩子就不會弄髒衣服了。」Naoto舉起衣物袋說，沒想到這種狀況還會發生第二次呢……

不愧是萬能的經紀人，連這些問題都設想到了。於是幾個小孩便到了另一個房間更衣，Naoto準備的衣服是最常見的基本款，當他們衣服穿好，就像正準備要去上學的小朋友。

「是應援色的呢，好可愛。」

「穿上去好像小朋友喔。」

「我們現在本來就是小孩啊，這樣看有種懷念的感覺呢……」

「Sky上次穿應該是八輩子前吧？」

另一邊，由於豆原現在是小嬰兒狀態，所以是哥哥們幫忙穿衣服的。

「以前我也幫我家弟弟穿過呢，沒想到現在還會再體驗一遍。」由於有過去的經驗，替豆原穿衣服的工作是蓮負責的。他熟練地替對方整理衣袖，動作快速又不失溫柔。

「獎君穿圍裙超適合的欸。」

「Ruki你千萬不要穿這樣進廚房喔。」佐藤說，順利得到對方的微笑眼刀一記。

「對了，社長說他掉了一個立牌，有人有看到嗎？」待到大家都整頓好走回客廳後，Naoto問。

目光齊齊投射過來，於是木全連忙從口袋拿出來遞上，還不忘先用衣擺擦了擦。

「哎你留著吧……」對方的眼神實在太依依不捨，還是他再自己收一個還給社長好了……對於這群小孩，Naoto總是沒輒。

得到了經紀人的同意，木全便高高興興的繼續拿著自己的立牌一邊玩去了。

—

立牌被木全拿走了，可這時豆原卻「呀呀」叫了幾聲，用手指著自己房間的方向。

「怎麼了！豆要回房間嗎？」抱著他的河野連忙問，得到了點頭肯定，便往對方房間走去。

而一到房間，豆原就掙脫了河野的懷抱，努力爬到自己床邊的櫃子東翻西找。可是變成小寶寶後，這樣的動作對他來說顯然不容易，一不小心就整個人栽進了櫃子裏，只能揮舞手腳呼救，河野趕緊把他抱出來。

「豆豆你在想什麼啊！」這樣很危險的！河野碎念著走回客廳，而豆原只是向經紀人的方向發出呼喊，並且拍了拍自己。

「這個是多的你要給社長嗎？」當Naoto上前一看，發現在豆原的衣領上，居然夾著另一個新立牌，原來他剛剛是要找這個嗎。

豆原立刻點點頭。

「哇豆豆真是好小孩……！我錯怪你了。」河野感動的把豆原抱緊。

「對了，其實社長還有要我和你們吩咐一件事……」

—

「好的！各位小朋友請跟著我們一起來唱唱跳跳囉！」

把音響調大，攝像鏡頭也架起來，只是這次與以往拍攝的練習室影片不同，耳邊傳來的，是充滿童趣的旋律。

「讓年上成員們帶著變小的年下組跳「ハッピー・ジャムジャム」並且錄像，這就是社長所託付給經紀人Naoto的惡趣味任務。

但就算是這種充滿吐槽點的指令，成員們似乎也興致勃勃，完全當成是綜藝裏的遊戲環節，開心的排練起了舞蹈。其中又以白岩做號召，畢竟，他可以算是此曲的推廣者了。

而隨著音樂一下，站在前頭的是令和最強幼兒團體S4。只見他們先是排出了千手觀音陣型，而在為首的鶴房使用招牌「真·基礎wave·改」後，身後的其他人便紛紛跳開，走位到了一旁，就算變成了小孩也看起來十分有架勢。

在後面負責帶動跳的，是白岩與川西。由於在幼兒節目裏的大人都需要有「○○哥哥/姐姐」之類的名號，所以在白岩自我介紹為「牛奶哥哥」後，川西也順理成章的自稱為「草莓哥哥」了。

他們先是滿臉笑容地對鏡頭前不存在的觀眾以及社長打招呼，又是和小朋友們開心互動。做為藝人的職業素養讓他們一秒進入了角色，就算是不熟悉的幼兒舞蹈，以及各種誇張的動作，也依舊表現的活力十足。

不過就是表演時其他人的笑聲及驚呼聲實在有點太大了，要他們這群大人來表演這個，果然還是有點羞恥啊……白岩想。排練時因為這點有些不順利，以致於他直接把笑得最大聲的鶴房抓到了C位，讓他自我表現一番。

但鶴房果然也沒辜負白岩的期待，每當有鏡頭拉近的片段，總有他的顏藝表情出沒。

「碧海！笑起來！」與那城喊。

碧海雖然跳得很認真，面對不擅長的舞蹈動作時，也是笨拙的可愛，但是表情實在太僵硬了，是在害羞嗎？

可對方聽到了他的呼喚，便立刻轉頭朝他的方向笑了一下，隨後在鏡頭前又恢復了poker face。

而一旁的木全和大平也努力的在鏡頭前蹦蹦跳跳，那可愛的姿態及軟綿綿的笑容，若影片被放到油管上，肯定又會引起媽媽粉的一片暴動。

雖然以大平的角度來說，現下無法看到在他身後跳舞的戀人這點，實在是有些可惜。不過他已經在上臺前，先讓Naoto幫忙用自己的手機對準了川西拍攝，這樣之後他就可以剪出一份直拍來慢慢欣賞了。

一想到這裡他就開心，於是跳得更賣力了。

「豆也想跳嗎？」聽到了音樂，被蓮抱在懷裡的豆原也跟著扭動，似乎很開心的樣子呢。於是他也抱著小寶寶在原地隨著節奏踏步，純喜則在旁邊一同唱著歌。

被台上的歡樂表演傳染了情緒，最後大家都一同到了鏡頭前開心地跳起舞，於是一首歌不但有了團裏Vocal擔的美聲合唱(雖然原本的低音擔當反倒成了最高音)，舞蹈也從原本簡單的體操動作，變成了各種花俏變體。

而到了最結尾，小孩們拉著手，繞著最高的香蕉哥哥景瑚轉，變成了像營火晚會般的場景。

雖然場面變得一團混亂，但鏡頭後的Naoto也沒有想阻止的意思。他相信，若是社長看到這樣的景象，也會覺得相當有趣吧？

—

但是跳完舞後，由於精力的消耗，大家都餓了。然而Naoto還有工作要先離開，沒辦法幫大家買，在這種情況下，誰該去買午餐就成了一個大問題。

先是猜拳，又是投票，隊長與那城倒是自願去，但是小孩們不甘寂寞，紛紛吵著也要跟。

但是他們現在是男團身份，這樣出去若被粉絲狗仔偶遇，肯定會引起誤會的，或許弟弟們還會被當成是私生子！必須得在出門前喬裝一番。

「既然要變裝……就要變裝個徹底！」

於是當與那城牽著金城的手出門時，不僅身上的圍裙沒換掉，頭上還多了頂不知從哪個地方找出的長捲假髮。臉上帶著的墨鏡，不僅是為了遮掩特徵，也是為了掩蓋被其他弟弟們畫失敗，過濃的誇張眼妝，再配上防疫期間必備的口罩，怎麼看都非常引人矚目。

「只要裝扮成媽媽就不會被人發現了！」這就是成員所想的天才作戰計畫。

兩人以這樣的裝扮出門，雖然一路上投射過來各種詫異的路人目光，但都被金城給震退了。

只是在他們走到路口後，後面傳來的腳步聲卻依舊不斷，最後與那城還是忍無可忍地轉頭喊道：

「所以為什麼全都來了……這樣不是看起來更可疑了嗎！」

「畢竟讓獎君一個人面對這種事太過份了嘛。」白岩理了理自己的長髮。

「我們會在後面為獎君應援的———！」河野也呼喊。

原來一路跟在他們身後的，竟是同樣女裝打扮的成員們。

—

一切的原因，在於在兩人出門後，幾個弟弟又爭論起了「究竟哪個哥哥女裝最可愛」的話題，討論不出結果，索性一不做二不休，讓幾個哥哥們通通在半哄半騙下都換上了女裝。

雖然比賽結果注定各有所持，但既然換裝了，就都一起出門去吧？白岩提議，於是便有了現在的局面。

「咦，拓實你這邊怎麼紅紅的，被蚊子咬嗎？我去拿藥膏給你吧！」

既然要出門，川西身上的冬季打扮顯然不合適，必須得更換一套。但在脫下毛衣時，河野卻眼尖發現了川西身上的紅痕。

「對……蚊子啦！」猛然被提醒，川西吞吞吐吐說。他都忘了自己前幾天才……想到這裡他就紅了臉，都怪戀人就連這點都像小狗，總愛在他身上留痕跡。

「穿薄外套吧！」身為罪魁禍首的大平連忙喊，順便替對方拿來了草帽遮陽，算是在將功贖罪。

「我不讓你種草莓就是怕會發生這種事，知道了嗎？」一旁的白岩冷笑，對正幫他整理假髮的鶴房說。

「……哦。」

說歸說，他腰上的掐痕可還沒消……

—

總之以這樣的陣仗出了門，到了半路雖被隊長和金城給發現了，倒也不是什麼問題。只是幾個人走在路上，這時卻有路人男性上前來搭訕。

「妳是老師嗎？帶學生出來校外教學嗎？」男人向川西問，眼睛不懷好意的上下打量。

今天運氣挺好的……遇到一群美女，只是旁邊這位小姐看起來太冷，還是向這個粉色的下手好……男人在心裡暗自吹了個口哨。

「他是我的人給我滾開。」然而川西還來不及反應，大平就一個箭步站到了他身前，冷冷地朝對方說。

「哇小弟弟講話好兇喔。」對方哈哈大笑，顯然不把大平當作一回事，竟又伸手要去碰川西。這時大平心裡一急，便往男人的膝蓋撞去，對方因此摔了個狗吃屎，氣得破口大罵。

但當男人爬起來，拎起大平的衣領，準備要給這小子一點顏色瞧瞧時，卻感覺到後面有隻手拍了拍他，他轉頭一看，正是「女老師群」的一員。

那人穿著優雅的長裙，臉也長得十分漂亮，可是不僅比他高了整整一個頭，並且那隻捉住他的手臂在布料的掩蓋下，依然肌肉賁起。

「對小朋友使用暴力可不好喔。」佐藤說，明明是笑吟吟的，他卻感到了一絲寒意。

而他身旁的其他成員們也紛紛圍過來，頓時局勢一轉。

見到這種景象，男人嚇得連忙落荒而逃，顧不得在他身後不斷傳來的大分貝「不要臉！」、「不要臉！」之類的數落聲，直到蓮將氣急敗壞的河野拉回才停止。

「祥生你有沒有怎麼樣！」待到男人離去，川西捧住大平的臉急忙查看，他擔心對方會不會因此受了傷。

「我沒事，拓實才是……！都怪我……」大平將川西給抱住。

如果他現在不是小孩子就好了，或許，他就可以更好的保護拓實了……他悶悶的想。

「祥生已經很棒了。」就算是這樣，還是勇敢的為他挺身而出了不是嗎？

察覺到戀人情緒低落，川西輕拍著對方的背。在外人看來他們只是在擁抱，沒人知道他悄悄地給了他的小騎士一個吻。

「欸———不是我趕跑壞人的嗎，怎麼都不關心我。」看著卿卿我我的兩人，佐藤指著自己委屈的說，得到了木全在頭頂輕拍兩下充當安慰。

「你湊熱鬧幹嘛啊……」

—

一行人來到了便利商店採買午餐，雖然都挑選好菜品了，然而，看到零食就走不動路是小孩子的天性。一看到架上玲瑯滿目的商品，弟弟們紛紛朝哥哥使用撒嬌攻勢，又是抱大腿，又是眼神暗示，說什麼就是不讓他們就此離開。

「一人只能挑一個哦，下午三點點心時間才能吃哦！」雙手的袖子都被分別拉住，最後與那城無奈的說。

雖然是宛如媽媽般的叮嚀，但不管管的話肯定是不行的，畢竟弟弟們都還在發育……嗯，算是吧？

一頓軟磨硬泡後總算得到了允許，S4們開心地跑去挑選自己想吃的零食。幾個小腦袋湊在一起嘰嘰喳喳地討論要買什麼，誰又要分給誰吃的話題，就像是一群準備去春遊的小學生，只是內容物是四分之三的成年人。

「只能挑含稅三百元的哦！」想了想隊長又補充了句，他看到有人已經直接抱了禮盒了……

當隊長不容易，當隊長兼幼兒園老師更不容易……

「豆也想吃點心嗎？買小饅頭給你吃好不好？」一旁的蓮逗著小寶寶問，他伸出的手指被抱住了，兩人都咯咯笑了起來。

到了回家吃過午餐，由於太早起床，加上飯後影響，幾個小孩都有些昏昏欲睡，可是他們卻似乎都還不想睡午覺……？

—

「不睡午覺不行喔，這樣下午會想睡覺的。」與那城說。為了讓幾個弟弟乖乖入睡，哥哥們紛紛發揮自家本領哄起了小孩。

那溫柔的嗓音從耳畔傳來，抒情旋律充當搖籃曲，金城枕在戀人的腿上，本該感到無比的安心，但他卻有些……坐立難安？

雖然戀人可能是真把他當成小孩看待了，才會主動讓自己靠在身上，但他的無意識對金城來說，更像是種誘惑，讓他無法好好入眠。

自確認關係到現在，該做的似乎也都做過了，但像這樣的撒嬌還是第一次……若是平常的他肯定會按耐不住，但現下只能強閉上雙眼，不去想戀人柔軟的唇。

—

另一個房間裏，川西輕拍著大平的背。對方已經在幾分鐘前睡著了，可在睡前嘴裡仍然咕咕嚷嚷著，要川西別走，再多陪他一下就好……

耐不住戀人可憐兮兮地撒嬌，川西當時沒抽開的手，此時依然被緊緊握住，像是害怕他會突然消失似的。是做了什麼夢嗎？他只能繼續拍著背安撫，直到小孩緊鎖的眉頭舒緩，他才露出笑容。

「我不會離開的呀……」

—

「睡覺吧……睡覺吧……」粉色的Kaws玩偶從床邊浮上來，舞動著四肢，在他眼前不斷晃動，顯得十分滑稽。

「催眠術嗎？」木全問，而玩偶趁機用兩條棉花手臂，輕輕點了點他的臉頰。

「是的呦。」從玩偶背後探出一個腦袋，果然是景瑚君。

「完全沒用(笑)」

不過雖然是沒用的哄睡方式，但對方趴在床邊的景象，就像是隻忠心耿耿的大狗狗，叼著最喜歡的玩具來陪他……這樣一想其實還挺可愛的。在睡前他昏昏沉沉地想，果然催眠術還是有效力的嗎？

—

「……於是外星人和他的夥伴企鵝王子終於來到了果醬城，但他們要進入城裡還必須通過三道考驗……」

白岩的故事正講到三分之一處，但身旁的戀人卻似乎已經入眠，但他依然滔滔不絕的說著自創故事，原本說好的睡前童話，似乎已成了背景配樂的一部分了。

「汐恩不是已經睡著了嗎？」

「讓他說吧，不然晚上肯定又不得安寧……」

一旁的蓮和純喜悄悄交頭接耳，他們的話嘮王子如果沒講到盡興是不會罷休的，畢竟凌晨四點的Rap傳說依然歷歷在目……

—

蓮抱著懷裡的小嬰兒搖啊搖，但都哄了近十分鐘了，可豆豆似乎依然沒有困意，只是睜著圓滾滾的大眼睛盯著他。

「蓮，換我來吧。」河野將豆原給接過手，他一路巡過，發現其他弟弟們似乎都睡著了，他得小聲一點。

「豆豆乖乖睡……」

交棒哄了一陣子，弟弟終於入睡了，可他們並不知道弟弟不睡的原因，是因為他直到睡前還是白岩故事會，那個最專心的聽眾……

—

午睡起來後，弟弟們又重新精力充沛，這時不知是誰先提出了要玩扮家家酒，但一般的內容似乎太無趣，幾個人猜拳分配角色後，便展開了超真實……不，是超現實扮家家酒：名偵探鶴房～沙坑殺人事件～。

故事的背景情節是這樣的：

小學生大平在幾天前的放學時間與朋友約好，隔天下午三點在公園見面，於是到了當天，便早早催促JK姐姐川西帶他一同出門。

但沒想到兩人等了近十分鐘，大平的朋友木全依然不見蹤影，貪玩的大平便決定先到沙坑玩耍，但沒想到，他用小鏟子往沙坑挖的第一下，會讓他發現好友木全的屍體竟深埋其中……

「我只是帶弟弟來公園玩……就看到……真的不關我們的事！」川西的話還沒說完，他便情緒崩潰了，用袖子掩著臉，不願再講下去。而他身旁的大平也一抽一抽地假裝哭泣。

他們哭得激烈，但好友的「屍體」卻只是仍然靜靜地倒臥在棉被裏，只有手中的手機依然播放著柯南BGM。

「你先冷靜下來……我們還在調查中。」蓮警官一面安撫JK姐弟，一面翻著筆記本做筆錄。同時他帶來的警犬豆豆正在客廳地面快速爬行，盡心地搜索著線索。(然而當湊到木全面前嗅嗅時他們忍不住都笑出聲，被判了黃牌一張)

「根據我們這邊的調查，在事發前一個禮拜，木全家是不是收到了一則綁票預告？」蓮警官敲敲筆桿，轉頭問一旁的人。

「雖然他是我的表弟……但其實我們並不熟悉，不過，的確有聽說過這樣的事……！」扮演園子的佐藤裝模作樣地沉思。

按照人物設定，木全是他的表弟，同時也是某財團有錢人的獨子。但這個身份一直是對外隱瞞的，畢竟有錢人家的孩子，也更容易被作為綁票的目標。

「翔也他……的確有對我和碧海說過這樣的事，但我們都以為他在開玩笑……就算是真的，也不該是這樣的吧！」大平喊，一面用眼神示意對方該出場了。

「我和翔也……他的確也有約我一起到公園玩，可是我那天要補習，我就拒絕他了。」於是金城走了出來，聽聞好友遭逢不幸，他不禁握緊了拳頭。

「……你們都知道他曾經被預告過綁架，但他手中緊握著的預告信……為何寫了你們兩個人的名字？」蓮警官高舉起手機，照片上面歪歪扭扭的寫著兩人的名字，還有一堆看不清的塗鴉。

「祥生！這是怎麼回事！」川西驚恐大喊，他根本不知道這件事！

但兩個孩子卻只是緊咬著下唇不回應，氣氛一度下降到了冰點，只有警犬豆豆依然爬行著，試圖抱住每個人的腿。

「該輪到我出場了吧！」這時河野自棉被布幕探出了頭，他已經候場好久了。

「我已經射了麻醉針，你可以去旁邊坐著了喔。」隨後探出頭的是鶴房。

「欸！我還沒開始！」河野抗議，他戲份也太少了！但他還是乖乖按照指令坐到了沙發上，並且浮誇的頭一歪，假裝入眠了。

「小五郎的作用就是柯南的發聲器不是嗎？」

「柯南不用避開小蘭的視線嗎？汐恩你直接走過去了！」場外的白岩喊，他身兼導演和小蘭的角色，不能眼看這種行為發生。

由於猜拳的原因，他們三個獲勝者不但扮演了主要角色，還可以直接無視遊戲規則隨意交談。可被他們這麼一鬧，其他人也快演不下去了，只能忍住不笑場。

畢竟先前已用了點心作為賭注，他們不能在這裡被判出局。

「咳咳，總之，真相只有一個！」為了避開白岩小蘭的視線，匍匐前進後鶴房爬起身，又調了調領結開口說。

推理的過程不是重點，只要說出名台詞就可以讓所有問題迎刃而解了。在經過他重重推理後(其實只是猜拳分配的角色)，他已經知道幕後兇手就是……金城碧海！

「這不可能！不可能是他做的！」大平為好友辯解。

「我只是……為了媽媽。」然而金城卻只是低下了頭。

「碧海……」與那城這時終於出場，和金城相擁而泣，木全將音樂轉到了抒情版的ツカメ～It's coming～，現場氣氛變得更煽情了。

原來在這背後有段狗血的原因：金城是單親媽媽與那城的私生子，且和木全是同父異母的兄弟。但由於獎身份卑微，無法在財團取得名分，便只能讓金城作為私生子活著。

但其實與那城一直有意，要讓金城奪回他應有的財團少爺身份，便讓自己的兒子接近對方，甚至成為了好朋友。

可是一旦身份曝露，他們母子倆勢必不能繼續存活，於是藉著綁票的名義，金城先一步為媽媽安排了這場謀殺案件……

充滿槽點的故事就此落幕，但這時……

「咕嚕嚕……」

響聲自「屍體」而來，木全抬起頭，他趴著太久有點累了。

「卡！好了別玩了，來吃點心吧。」聽到木全的肚子叫，導演白岩手一拍，宣佈收工。

頓時不管是哭泣到一半的，還是被麻醉到一半的，通通醒了。

扮家家酒雖有趣，但哪有點心時間重要呢？

—

吃完點心後，成員們一同在客廳閒聊，氣氛真好。但這時，豆原卻哭了起來，小臉都變得紅撲撲的。

面對突發狀況，哥哥們有些不知所措，不知該怎麼安撫小寶寶。

「豆豆怎麼了！是肚子餓了嗎！」

「身體哪裡不舒服嗎！」

「純喜抱你抱太久不高興了嗎！」

「才不是！」

被哥哥們連番關心，本該是件開心的事，但豆原只覺得這是場公開處刑。一切只因自從變成小寶寶後，不但一切的事情都要人幫忙，現在就連生理需求都無法控制……想到這裡比起不適感，更多的是羞恥感，身為十八歲少年的自尊心讓他無法接受這個事實！

「該不會是……」在猜測一番後，他們終於想到的那個最大的可能性。

不！！！不要！！！

望著哥哥朝自己伸出的手，豆原在心裡吶喊。但是他已被團團圍住無處可逃，只能發出「呀呀」的聲音。

「……我幫豆豆換尿布可以嗎？」

「蓮，我來幫你！」

果然還是……

接下來的過程豆原並不想回憶。雖然哥哥們似乎並不在意髒污，動作也很溫柔，但他已經心如死灰……

「這樣就沒問題了喔！豆豆真乖呢！」

面對依然面帶笑容的好心哥哥們，他也只能繼續笑著。與其糾結於這種事，還不如就繼續裝作對今天發生的事一無所知吧……他是這麼想的。

但如果之後有人主動提起……就是另一回事了。

「豆變成小寶寶一定很不方便吧，不過晚上就能變回來了喔。」

蓮的這番話勾起了其他成員的回憶，按照上次的經驗，哥哥的變小魔咒是由午夜的真愛之吻所破解的，當時也是因為這樣，才讓有些人順利地坦白了心意。

但這次還會和上次一樣，如他們所願嗎？

—

時間一轉，終於到了午夜時分，情侶們各自回到了自己的房間進行實驗，但似乎並不如他們所願……？

「為什麼都沒有用呢？」大平和川西面面相覷，他們已經連續親了好幾下，但是面前的戀人卻依然是小孩模樣，難道破除方法失靈了？

是親吻的位置不對嗎？還是其他問題？需要多久才能破除？一星期？一個月？一年？又或者從此永遠是這副模樣？

種種的猜測無人可解答。親吻時的甜蜜，此刻早已蕩然無存，只剩下酸澀感。

「該不會……變不回來了吧……」

一想到這裡，眼眶便有熱意傳來，明知現在不該是哭泣的時候，但還是忍不住。在這之後需面對的，當然有更重要的事，但此刻的大平只是擔憂眼前的戀人，今後將會怎麼看待他。

早上的搭訕插曲雖然不是什麼大事，但在大平心中，卻像是埋下了一顆不安的種子，並在這時爆發了開來。如果一直是這副模樣，別說是保護拓實了，就連繼續陪在他身邊的資格……都不符合了吧。

一切的想法在腦中亂成了一團，然而戀人卻只是認真的看著他，輕柔地為他拂去臉上的淚水。

「但就算這樣……我也會等祥生長大的。畢竟之前……都等了快二十年才和你相遇了，再等一下也沒關係吧？」

接下來連番的話語，都被煙霧埋沒，而在煙霧散去後，大平終於變回了原來的樣子。

「原來關鍵是在……告白嗎？」

—

「怎麼都沒有變回來……」

兩人親吻的有些忘我，到了這時鶴房才發現有些不對。

「慘了，這下汐恩離成年又更遠了。」

倘若問題也能像白岩的語氣般輕鬆就好了，可事實就如同他面上一閃而過的嚴肅，雖然已無痕跡，但他們深明，他們只是緩慢地在下沉，所以還有餘力說些不著邊際的話。

「你還記得我是未成年啊……」

之前可都不見他在意這點，該做啥就做啥從不耽誤，除了有時會就此叮嚀他幾句，但現在……一下被拉大的年齡差距，恐怕是怎麼追也追不上的。

然而這些思緒只是浮著，鶴房與白岩躺在床上，有一搭沒一搭的閒聊。像是末日前的十分鐘，既然都已至此，那還是輕鬆的度過吧，縱使只是假象。

「這下怎麼辦，我可不打算再等個十幾年喔。」

「那我要破壞你每一場約會，逢人就說我是你的私生子，要其他人都離你遠一點。」

「……那樣好啊，我帶出去也挺有面子的，還可以玩養成，只是到時——汐恩不會嫌棄我老嗎？」

「怎麼可能！」

「不管怎樣……都會喜歡你的。」

—

同一時間的愛知兩人也遇到了破解失效的窘境，但他們似乎並不太著急。畢竟變化來得莫名其妙，消失時不照常理也是正常的。

「變不回來——」

「果然是因為沒和流星許願嗎？」木全想起了他們的流星理論。

「下一顆流星會在什麼時候來呢？」身旁的佐藤問。

「我看看……要等到八月才會有流星雨耶。」他拿出手機查詢。

「那我會陪翔也等的喔。」

「如果一直沒來呢？」木全問。

「嗯……那我會想辦法製造一顆的。」他思考了一下說。

這世上似乎有很多怎樣等也等不到的東西，像是不知在何處的流星，或者處在平行線上的星球，兩者間比起相遇，更有可能會迴避，或者就此消失在太空中。

但在那之前，那股被彼此吸引的力量也不會就此消失，若是一直祈禱，或許就能稍稍移轉一些吧？

「流星是可以被製造的嗎？」

「可以呀，有愛就可以呦。」

「那——我最喜歡景瑚君了。」

—

「沒有用……」不管怎麼嘗試，都依然是小孩的模樣。

「再試一次吧？」與那城輕聲的勸，他不能流露出一絲擔憂，縱使他的信心也在嘗試中搖搖欲墜。

「……獎。」

「從弟弟到交往對象，當初的獎願意跨出這一步，對我來說真的很重要，我不想……又退回原本的位置。」

被弟弟給緊緊擁抱住了，聲音悶悶地傳來，像受傷了的幼獸，感覺連身體都在顫抖。

原來他們都在害怕嗎？與那城輕拍著金城的背想。

似乎從一開始，他們就在互相試探，害怕這份喜歡，只是一場姍姍來遲的思春期作祟，而在過後，又將重歸原點。

但在那之後，不論是告白，還是交往後的其他事，大多時候金城都是更為主動的那方。面對這樣的弟弟，與那城對於自己心中時不時生出的迷惘，總有些愧疚。

他以為，這只是他單方面的不安，但此時與那城才真正意識到，在遊刃有餘背後，其實，他們都同樣抱持著同樣的心情吧？

「不會的。」

「碧海也同樣努力了不是嗎？」

「是碧海，讓我有勇氣的喔。」

這份不安……並不是不信任，而是源自於太過珍惜害怕失去的心情，但他明白，這次該換他堅定地回答了。

—

真心的告白，似乎是破除魔咒的觸發點，在戀人們各坦心意後，弟弟們都紛紛變回了原本的樣子。雖然內心的波動都尚未平復，但此刻有更重要的事。

「你們都變回來了！」見到其他人，河野驚喜地大喊，只是為什麼他們一個個臉都那麼紅啊？

「上次的方法，我和蓮剛剛都嘗試過了，但都沒成功！你們是用了其他方法嗎？」

「嗯……是更害羞的事……」川西小聲的說，身旁的戀人悄悄牽住他的手，兩人相視而笑。

「什麼！不、不可以！！！」

川西的語意過於曖昧，蓮被自己的腦中想像給驚嚇，連忙將豆原的耳朵給摀住，不能讓弟弟聽到這種事！他想。

「不是你們想的那樣……是告白啦。」隊長看不下去發話，他們才鬆了口氣，原來是誤解了。

不過……的確是很害羞沒錯。

「可是要告白的話……豆要怎麼說啊？」

這才是問題根源，現下變成小嬰兒的豆原，連話都說不清了，何況是告白呢？

—

於是為了讓豆原成功變回來，眾人將豆原給團團圍住，開始一字一句地試圖教他說出「喜歡」的發音。而豆原也努力地學著口型，可是不管怎麼練習，依然沒人能聽懂他在說什麼。

要讓豆豆親口說出果然不容易……計畫失敗，成員們只能重新討論起其他可能。

哥哥們陷入了苦惱，但這時，豆原卻先是拍了拍蓮，又自己爬行到了桌緣，伸出手試圖要往上搆。蓮順著他的目光望過去，卻發現，下午玩遊戲時，所留下的紙和顏料都還擱在桌上。

如果無法用言語表達的話……他替豆原把材料拿下來，只見他先是用小小的手沾了沾顏料，便開始在紙上蓋印，一個接一個，有些歪歪扭扭，直到拼出了一個模糊輪廓，他才明白，豆原是要表達什麼。

於是他也趴下來跟著蓋印，當掌印落下的那刻，豆原看了他一眼，兩人達成共識。隨後河野也加入創作，並拿出了平板以供和豆原交流，他有預感，弟弟肯定是有什麼厲害想法了。

手心沾滿印泥，兩個大人和一雙小手在紙上，共同拼湊出形狀，像是在描繪自己的心。

—

此刻回想經歷的一切，那些在日常說不出口的話語，或者無法坦率的思緒，似乎都是因這場變化而浮起。在嬉笑玩鬧背後，有些人因此感到不安，但也讓有些人因此，而更加接近。

如果這是某種對抱持愛意的人，所設下的考驗。那麼作為通關密語的那些吻，又或者是每一次的關心和彆扭，之後都將成為疊加的愛意，作為雲梯，讓他們能陪同彼此至更遠處。

而在那之後通往的，雖未必是幸福的道路，但也將讓他們看到更遼闊的地方，以及……戀人的真心。

—

隨著最後一個掌印蓋下，作品終於大功告成，躍然紙上的，是一顆紅色的，真誠的心。

而豆原選擇將它贈與給了他最重要的兩個哥哥，又低下頭在平板上打了幾個字，最後，他笑著將平板立起。

「最 喜 歡 你 們 了 呦 。」

哥哥們都看到了，平板上，打出了一行小小的字。留在對話框裡，像是所有未說出口的話，而背景是笑著的成員們。

縱使言語無法表達……傳遞出的情感也依然真切。

隨後，煙霧緩緩升起，咒語終於破除。

—

「哇變回來了！豆豆變回來了！嗚嗚嗚……」

「豆豆要被你勒死了！純喜……啊！衣服……！」

「やばい———這下變成圍兜兜了———！」

「你們不要顧著笑！誰快去拿衣服來！」

「豆！我幫你遮住了！沒事的哦！」

「……我還是收回剛剛的話吧。」

吵吵鬧鬧中，一切重歸正軌……總之，可喜可賀。

【完結】


End file.
